1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a case or housing that may be used to store router bits. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a router bit case having recessed router bit compartments with a sloped bottom portion that corresponds to the bottom end of a router bit's shank.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, machine bits such as router and drill bits are stored in plastic, metal or wooden cases or housings. With respect to router bits, these cases usually come in two varieties. One type of case contains recessed portions in the shape of the bit profile into which the router bits are placed and held. In this type of case or housing, the shank portions of the bit are usually recessed below the surface of the case making it difficult for a user to remove the bit without grabbing the body portion of the bit that contains the sharpened cutting blades. Another type of router bit case contains holes into which the shank portions of the router bits are placed. In this type of case, the body portion of the bit remains exposed making it an obvious choice for a user to grasp in order to remove the desired bit.
With both types of prior art cases, the router bits are usually held in place by some type of retaining means or by frictional forces. Therefore, a user removing a router bit from either of the two conventional router bit cases or housings is required to exert a force in order to remove the bit. Because the body portions of the router bit are usually the only portions of a router bit that remain exposed while the bits are stored in a case, a user is forced to grasp the body portions that contain the cutting blades to forcibly remove the bits from the case. This, however, places a user at high risk of injuring himself or herself on the sharpened cutting blades.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an alternative to current router bit storage means that is safer than those that exist in the art.